onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/Ep 524 - Review
This episode left me with a feeling of "wtf did I just watch?". At the end of the recap for last week's episode we see the Sunny being hit by Caribou's ship and Chopper yells "A Pirate ship!". Oh, really, Chopper? I had no idea. I mean it's not like you guys are pirates yourselves and the whole show is about freaking pirates... Ninja Zombie Robot Pirates to be precise. YAY! Anyway, the Straw Hat crew tries to avoid the other ship which constantly crowds them. (just like those jerks who almost kiss your rear bumper and then complain after they drove into you) But what is this strange sound? Could it be? Omg, it's Mohmoo! Don't tell me it still has the bump on its head from when Luffy and Sanji beat it. Talk about a poor self-healing process... Caribou encourages his crew to attack. Just why do all those guys look the same? That's kinda eerie. My theory is that it's actually only one guy and the others are his Shadow Clones. (I don't care if it's the wrong anime!) Meanwhile Nami tries to communicate with Mohmoo and it actually recognizes the generic ginger, remembering how much better her hair looked the last time he saw her. Caribou and gang charge in, or rather Caribou comes through the bubble while the rest of his crew is still on his ship. He brags about how he's going to kill the Straw Hats and everyone is frozen in shock. (It's not like Luffy took out a Pacifista on his own and Sanji and Zoro another one together just two episodes ago...) And just when Caribou jumps on the Sunny, Mohmoo recovers from the shock of seeing Nami's new hair style and makes a run -err swim for it. And here comes the part which proves that Caribou really is Coribou's brother: He only realizes that he's alone several moments later. Oh, the hilarity of that awkward silence... And then: *DingDingDing* Face fault! I lol-ed. Well, sucks to be him. But Caribou won't get down just like this. Oh, no, sir! He does what every real man in his situation would do: Make obvious excuses! Not too convincing with that kind of face, Caribou... And since Sanji won't allow anyone other than himself to perv on Nami, he kicks Caribou into his rapist visage. His attempt to give the slut ahm... lady a manly thumb up fails, though, due to massive blood loss through his nose. And while Sanji is busy bleeding to death again, Caribou explains that they caughed Mohoo to pull their ship, planting a stupid idea into Luffy's straw-filled head. Oh, this can't be good... Chopper decides to give Sanji a rehabilitation... With photographs! How hilarious is that? And does anyone else find it funny that Brook helps with Sanji's rehabilitation? He did express his concern over his fellow pervert companion's state the other episode, too. Such a nice guy... But never ever finish his awesomely lame puns for him. Ever! I laughed so hard at him getting all depressed over Chopper stealing his line. And several dialogue lines later he is still depressed! I rofl-ed. The animation studio may have failed his proportions but the guy who wrote the episode did a good job on that scene. What follows are some boring explanations about the sea currents, Brook getting all creepy, Chopper imagining him as a bald exhibitionist and even more boring explanations about the sea currents and Djacka-Djang! I swear at the end of the scene I got myself a tea, too. Tea time is interrupted, though, when the Sunny arrives at the Downward Plume. And while everyone marvels at mother nature's beauty, the forgotten Caribou's only concern is what lies deeper inside the abyss. Ladies and gentleman, I give yooouuu.... the KRAKEN!!! *insert cheap audience applause* Everybody freaks out, especially Usopp and Chopper, and the whole scene is accompanied with epic inciting background music. When Luffy announces that he intends to tame the Kraken, a panicked Usopp tries to stop him. Once again it is shown how incredibly huge this thing is. You can feel Chopper's and Usopp's panic and- CUT! The music stops abruptly and we see Brook sitting on the swing commenting nonchalantly on the irony of his encounter with this boneless creature. Way to break the tension! A piano theme starts playing and it seems that apart from Usopp, Chopper and Caribou no one gives a single crap about the Kraken. Robin even drew a picture of it. Isn't that cute? I didn't think that's possible but she's an even worse artist than Luffy... Caribou finally realizes that he ended up on a ship full of lunatics and states that he has to get away. And conveniently his crew finally came back to save him. Now that's what I call perfect timing! ... or not, since they now get crushed by the Kraken. Oh, the tragedy... I don't know where the light comes from but this scene is so beautiful and sad! May the sea have mercy on their unfortunate souls and- yeah, Zoro's right, the do look like jelly fish. xD Suddenly the Kraken attacks and a brutal fight begins! Luffy, Zoro and Sanji charge in their (ridiculous looking) bubbles. Yet, the Kraken attacks the Sunny instead. But never fear, Super Franky is here! FRRRANKY RRROCKETTO RRRANCHAAAAAAA!!! No word's can describe the epicness of Franky saying that. I'm looking forward to hear him say Radiant Beam later that arc. Well, yeah, Chopper and Robin do their part, too, but it's not nearly as epic and to be honest I'm tired of writing this review. xD Oh, wait, it's already over, innit? Luffy prepares to use Gear 3rd and then there's the To be continued screen. Finished! Yay! Dang, this took way too long to write... Category:Blog posts